pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes: Times and Types
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes: Times and Types is a game of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise and from his spin-off Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, it has many new heroes and teammates, and is based on time traveling. Description (Stores) This new brand game will introduce you to many new things on the PvZ World! Old Pals, like Green Shadow, Impfinity and Night Cap! New Heroes, including Peace Cactus, Zombsform and even the great Zomboss! Time-Travel on the old areas like Neon Mixtape Tour and Wild West and brand-some news like Detectivity London and Not-so-far Future. NEW GAME MODES! Including D.I.Y and Twisted!! New Feature: Increased and Decreased Health! Some Heroes have less or more, but is not big thing. Heroes This game have a new feature, the Zen Producen, where you can breed plants to get new heroes. There's heroes of 1 to 5 types, but you only start with 3 Pure Heroes Pure Heroes only have one type, not-so-good, but is only the beginning, they are the big version of his teammates counterparts Peashooter: '''Mega-Grow |Real Name: '''Shooting Pea Pea Sunflower: '''Solar |Real Name: '''Sunny Flower Admiral Navy Bean: '''Smarty | Real Name: '''Sea Bean Spineapple: '''Guardian |Real Name: '''Soldier Pineapple Poison Mushroom: '''Kabloom |Real Name: '''Poisonous Truffle Soldier: '''Brainy |Real Name: '''Z-Oldier Engineer: '''Crazy |Real Name: '''Engine-Supeer Scientist: '''Hearty |Real Name: '''Science Ti Ster All-Star: '''Sneaky |Real Name: '''Stared Sport Gargantuar: '''Beastly |Real Name: '''Cowarduar Getting You get them when you beat some stages Shooting Pea Pea: Start of the game Sunny Flower: 1-4 Sea Bean: 2-3 Soldier Pineapple: 3-2 Sporogenesis Truffle: 4-5 Z-Oldier: Start of the game Engine-Supeer: 1-3 Science Ti Ster: 2-4 Stared Sport: 3-1 Cowarduar: 3-5 Areas Each of they have an area in to battle with in the Main Mode, when they are boss of that mission, the are will be the boss's area in every level. MP.=Plant Mission MZ.=Zombie Mission Shooting Pea Pea: MZ. 1|Day Sporogenesis Truffle: MZ. 2|Night Sea Bean: MZ. 3|Pool Soldier Pineapple: MZ. 4|Fog Sunny Flower: MZ. 5|Roof Z-Oldier: MP. 1|Day Stared Sport: MP. 2|Night Science Ti Ster: MP. 3|Pool Engine-Supeer: MP. 4|Fog Cowarduar: MP. 5|Roof Original Heroes Original Heroes are the 2-type ones that appears in the original Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Chompzilla: 'Mega-Grow and Solar (Shooting Pea Pea+Sunny Flower) '''Green Shadow: '''Mega-Grow and Smarty (Shooting Pea Pea+Sea Bean) '''Rose: '''Solar and Smarty (Sunny Flower+Sea Bean) '''Grass Knuckles: '''Mega-Grow and Guardian (Shooting Pea Pea+Soldier Pineapple) '''Wall-Knight: '''Solar and Guardian (Sunny Flower+Soldier Pineapple) '''Citron: '''Smarty and Guardian (Sea Bean+Soldier Pineapple) '''Captain Combustible: '''Mega-Grow and Kabloom (Shooting Pea Pea+Sporogenesis Truffle) '''Solar Flare: '''Solar and Kabloom (Sunny Flower+Sporogenesis Truffle) '''Night Cap: '''Smarty and Kabloom (Sea Bean+Sporogenesis Truffle) '''Spudow: '''Guardian and Kabloom (Soldier Pineapple+Sporogenesis Truffle) '''Professor Brainstorm: '''Brainy and Crazy (Z-Oldier+Engine-Supeer) '''Rustbolt: '''Brainy and Hearty (Z-Oldier+Science Ti Ster) '''Z-Mech: '''Crazy and Hearty (Engine-Supeer+Science Ti Ster) '''Super Brainz: '''Brainy and Sneaky (Z-Oldier+Stared Sport) '''Impfinity: '''Crazy and Sneaky (Engine-Supeer+Stared Sport) '''Neptuna: '''Hearty and Sneaky (Science Ti Ster+Stared Sport) '''Immorticia: '''Brainy and Beastly (Z-Oldier+Cowarduar) '''Electric Boogaloo: '''Crazy and Beastly (Engine-Supeer+Cowarduar) '''The Smash: '''Hearty and Beastly (Science Ti Ster+Cowarduar) '''Brainz Freeze: '''Sneaky and Beastly (Stared Sport+Cowarduar) Getting On your Zen Producen (unlocked at 1-5) in the Producen Tower, where you put 2 heroes to make a new one in certain time, you won't lose the "fathers" but when they are making a new hero, you can't use they. Chompzilla: 5 minutes Green Shadow: 10 minutes Rose: 10 minutes Grass Knuckles: 30 minutes Wall-Knight: 30 minutes Citron: 45 minutes Captain Combustible: 1 hour Solar Flare: 2 hours Night Cap: 2 hours Spudow: 1 hour Professor Brainstorm: 5 minutes Rustbolt: 15 minutes Z-Mech: 1 hour Super Brainz: 15 minutes Impfinity: 10 minutes Neptuna: 30 minutes Immorticia: 1 hour Electric Boogaloo: 1 hour The Smash: 1h 45min Brain Freeze: 1h 30min Signature Super-Powers Super-Powers are the ones only one hero can use, because it is his special. Chompzilla: Devour, destroys the zombie with less health Green Shadow: Precision Blast, does 5 damage on middle lane Rose: Goatify, transforms a zombie into a Goat 1/1 Grass Knuckles: Power Pummel, do 2 damage in each ground lane Wall-Knight: Uncrackable, Hero becomes invincible this turn Citron: Peel Shield, plants teammates are shielded this turn Captain Combustible: Blazing Bark, gives 4 damage to a plant (meaning if the plant has 1 damage, it will turn 5 damage) Solar Flare: Sunburn, does 2 damage to a zombie and gains +1 sun until the rest of the game Night Cap: Toadstool Takedown, place a Poison Mushroom on a lane and do 2 damage on his lane Spudow: Summons a Hotty Potato with Team-Up on a lane Professor Brainstorm: Eureka, recieve 3 random (any type) zombies Rustbolt: Shrink Ray, removes 3 damages from a plant Z-Mech: Missile Madness, do 2 damage in 3 random lanes Super Brainz: Carried Away, moves a zombie to an other lane, this one do a bonus attack Impfinity: Triple Threat, summons 2 Impfinity Clone 2/1 with Amphibious in random lanes Neptuna: Octo-Pult, summons an Octo-Pet 2/3 with Amphibious in a chosen lane Immorticia: Witch's Familiar, summons a Zom-Bat 2/2 that says "When damage a plant, gain a teammate" in a chosen lane Electric Boogaloo: Stayin' Alive, deal 3 damage to a plant and gain 3 health The Smash: Slammin' Smackdown, destroys a plant with 4 damage or less Brain Freeze: Frozen Tundra, frozen all plants in ground lanes Updated Heroes Updated Heroes are the 3-type ones, because of this, they can use more than 1 super-power, like, if it is Brainy, Sneaky and Beastly, he can use Super Brainz, Brainz Freeze, Immorticia and his own super-power ''Coming soon... Giant Heroes They are the 4-type ones, you need to mix two originals or one pure and one updated to get it, they also can use anothers super-powers Coming soon... Master Heroes The 5-type heroes, you only get them by finishing they sides, you can't mix a 2-type with a 3-type nor 1-type with 4-type to get it. Plant Master Hero soon... (Tree of Wisdom) Zombie Master Hero soon... (Zomboss) Teammates Plants Zombies There are over 100 zombie teammates, many from the first game, from the second, or from Garden Warfare series, and all returning zombies, some got name change or buff/nerf, but here they are. New (from PvZ2) All PvZ2 zombies, i mean, ALL not in PvZH are here '''Egypty Egypt Quadrio: Same than originals, but have the Egypty subtype and Hearty Explorer Zombie, 3/2, 3 brain cost, Deadly|Hearty Mummified Gargantuar, 6/5, 6 brain cost, when die, place a 0/2 sarcophagus here|Hearty Zombot Sphinx-Nator, 4/4, 5 brain cost, when played, place 0/3 sarcophagus in all empty lanes non-water |Hearty Pirate Pirate Quadrio, same than originals, but Pirate subtype and Sneaky Seagull, 3/3, 3 brain cost, +1/+1 when played in heights, Amphibious Inbounceable|Sneaky Imp Cannon, 4/5, 4 brain cost, End of Turn: place a Swabbie 1/1 with Amphibious in a random lane|Sneaky Pirate Captain Zombie, 3/3, 3 brain cost, When Played and End of Turn: Bounce a random plant|Sneaky West Cowboy Quadrio, same than originals, but West subtype and Hearty Prospector, 5/2, 3 brain cost, gravestone, when revealed, switch to a random lane|Crazy Pianist: 2/4, 4 brain cost, Deadly, End of Turn: West Zombies switches lanes|Crazy Poncho Zombie: 2/1, 3 brain cost, First Zombie Tricks Turn: 50 percent of winning +4 health Chicken Wrangler: 1/3, 3 brain cost, when destroyed, place a Chicken here and neighbor lanes Bull: 3/4, 4 brain cost, if there's a plant on it's lane, throws a Cowboymp in a random lane Zombot War Wagon, 4/5, 6 brain cost, when damage, throws a Bull in a random lane Future Future Quadrio, same than originals, but Futuristic subtype and Brainy Coming Soon... Update soon... Category:Games